7 Drabbles of Love
by allihyun
Summary: AU. Kumpulan 7 drabble JeanSasha. It's all about love and romance. Warning : Fluff Zone! RnR ?


_"Aku paling suka rambut Jean! Warnanya coklat lembut keabuan, mengingatkanku pada ladang gandum tempat asalku dulu. Rasanya seperti bernostalgia kalau melihatnya, kalau bisa sih aku ingin memiliki Jean lengkap dengan rambut gandumnya. Sepertinya menyenangkan!"_

_Mungkin bodoh. Tapi detik itu juga Jean Kirschtein memutuskan : Sasha Braush _memang _istimewa._

.

.

.

**allihyun **presents

A **JeanSasha **Fanfiction

**7 Drabbles of Love**

**AU. Drabble. Fluff. Conflictless. Random. **

**DLDR is on term**

**Shingeki no Kyojin a.k.a Attack on Titan and all of chara belongs to Isayama Hajime**

**I don't take any profit of this fanfiction except having fun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JeanSasha : 7 drabbles of Love**

Sasha Braush.

Tidak ada yang istimewa dengan gadis itu. Kecuali tentang kegilaannya pada kentang. Atau logat daerah yang kental tersuarakan melalui warna serak basah pada pita suaranya. Atau bau matahari yang terhirup dari sosoknya setiap kali habis berlarian dari lapangan sekolah (sama sekali tidak manis untuk ukuran seorang gadis). Atau rambut coklat panjangnya yang luar biasa indah ketika tergerai gara-gara ikat rambutnya yang tidak sengaja terlepas. At- HE- HEIII! Kalau terlalu banyak kecuali kan jadi biasa saja.

Setidaknya itu pikiran naif seorang Jean Kirschtein.

Sehingga pandangan tanya dengan kerutan tidak mengerti yang dia berikan kepada si biksu-jadi-jadian, Connie Springer, yang dengan muka merah kebanyakan dosa memintanya untuk melempar 'pesawat cinta' ke bangku tempat Sasha duduk. Dipikir sampai rambut Sir Shardis tumbuh kembali pun Jean tidak akan mencapai pemahaman Connie yang justru mengutusnya untuk melempar kertas bentuk pernyataan cinta Connie. Nyatanya si plontos Springer itu justru semakin merepet padanya dengan dalih malu harus menyerahkannya sendiri.

Akhirnya demi keselamatan statusnya sebagai pria_ non disorientasi seksual_ (karena Connie terus bergelayut manja di lengannya), Jean melemparkan surat cinta berbentuk pesawat itu ke arah Sasha. Tepat mengenai kepala coklat berkuncir itu. Membuat si empu kepala menoleh mencari tahu siapa gerangan yang melemparnya, yang langsung dijawab Jean dengan titah, "baca saja!"

Berhubung dari sananya Sasha memang seorang gadis polos yang malas menebak-nebak, jadi apa pun itu penjelasan yang dititahkan Jean diikuti saja. Gadis kentang itu menunduk untuk membaca apa isi kertas tersebut sampai harus dilempar-lempar. Selanjutnya justru isi perut Sasha yang berasa dilempar-lempar begitu membaca isinya. Si gadis Braush kembali mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah Con- tidak, Jean! Dengan pipi gembil yang tersapu warna merah disertai senyum salah tingkah dan garukan tangan di tengkuk. Ada efek _cupid_ terbang yang menjadi _background_ tingkah absurd Sasha.

Mungkin bodoh. Tapi detik itu juga Jean Kirschtein memutuskan : Sasha Braush _memang_ istimewa.

* * *

**.:*:.**

* * *

Bagi Jean pekerjaan bergosip sekali pun itu secara lelaki tetap tidak mencerminkan kegiatan cowok. Apa lagi kalau membicarakan tentang apa-saja-favoritmu seperti yang dilakukan teman laki-laki sekelasnya sekarang ini. Cupu sekali rasanya. Kecuali kalau membicarakan tentang berapa banyak gadis yang sudah ditaksirnya, itu urusan lain.

Tapi _toh_ mulut besarnya tetap menjawab apa saja yang ditanyakan teman-temannya. Sampai pada pertanyaan yang (harusnya) menjadi favorit Jean: Siapa gadis yang paling menarik perhatianmu saat ini? Harusnya Jean bisa langsung menjawabnya.

Mikasa Ackerman.

Tapi mengingat disitu ada Eren yang kemarin baru saja jadian dengan si Ackerman, mana bisa dia menjawab terus terang begitu. Bisa-bisa Eren tertawa sampai rahangnya copot kalau tahur rivalnya naksir pacarnya. Akhirnya Jean berdecak random sambil melihat sekitar dan pandangannya tertumbuk pada Sasha yang juga tengah memandanginya tanpa kedipan-err, sebenarnya roti yang ada di tangan Jean yang jadi fokus Sasha.

"Braush."

"Ha?"

"Sasha Braush!"

"WOAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Serentak teriakan kolosal membahana di ruang kelas Jean. Kumpulan laki-laki penggosip itu heboh berspekulasi akan kembali timbul cinlok di kelas mereka setelah ErenMika.

Sementara si objek sendiri, Sasha Braush, masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari (roti) Jean.

* * *

**.:*:.**

* * *

Jika harus membuat perumpamaan dua hal yang berkebalikan menjadi satu hal yang ekuivalen, maka logika Jean dan tingkah laki-laki berdarah Prancis itu sendiri lah jawabannya.

Menurut logikanya gadis yang kelak akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya adalah gadis berkelas dengan sopan santun di atas rata-rata dilengkapi dengan otak kelewat pintar yang patut disombongkan. Jangan lupakan tentang muka bak bidadari dengan _S-line_ melebihi seksinya gitar spanyol kesayangan Marco sahabatnya.

Tapi fakta menunjukkan bahwa Jean Kirschtein terindikasi gejala kupu-kupu terbang di perut justru saat melihat untuk pertama kalinya gadis paling berantakan yang pernah ditemukan dalam lorong waktu hidupnya. Dengan cara yang tidak kalah elitnya. Jean tidak sengaja memegang pantat gadis_ brunette_ itu saat tangannya tergelincir akan mengambil map yang jatuh dari tangannya. Dan sebuah tanda telapak tangan di wajahnya menjadi penanda awal kisah cinta absurd seorang putra Kirschtein.

Logikanya yang lain bilang kalau wajah tampan dengan postur tegap miliknya akan jadi daya lumpuh utama bagi para gadis. Tidak usah susah-susah mengeluarkan hormon maskulin berlebihan untuk menarik para hawa agar mendekat padanya. Jean adalah pusat kumbang dari segala kembang.

Tapi nyatanya kini Jean si raja kumbang justru yang tengah bersusah payah meyakinkan gadis-pecinta-kentang-tapi-tak-peka-cinta-lawan- jenis untuk mau mempercayakan masa depannya pada rengkuhan penuh kasih sayang dari Jean.

Satu lagi logika yang diyakini Jean tentang gadis ideal adalah kecantikan yang tersampaikan lewat penampilan yang elegan. Tidak perlu make up asal dia bisa merawat diri dan menunjukkan sisi terbaiknya pada Jean di saat mereka bersama.

Tapi lihatlah sekarang si Kirschtein muda justru tengah susah payah mengatur detak jantungnya agar tidak berloncatan ketika tengah berhadapan langsung dengan putri tunggal keluarga Braush yang masih dengan muka beler bangun tidur membukakan pintu untuknya. Sisa gigitan roti di sudut bibirnya semakin mengurangi nilai estetika wajahnya.

"Sa-Sasha…"

"Ah Jean! Kenapa kau memandangiku sampai ileran begitu, sih?"

Puji bagi Sasha Braush yang telah menghentakkan segala logika cinta Jean menjadi ekuivalen dengan ketidakwarasan.

* * *

**.:*:.**

* * *

Kalau hujan, hal yang terbaik yang bisa kau berikan pada orang lain adalah payung atau paling tidak saran untuk menghindari hujan di tempat yang teduh. Tapi tidak dengan gadis dengan tatapan polos bak batita belajar jalan itu yang justru menawari Jean sebatang permen payung.

Mungkin sebagai perwakilan bentuk lain dari benda bernama payung sehingga Sasha memilih untuk memberikan bentuk miniatur dari benda bertudung itu saat tidak sengaja mereka berteduh bersama di gerbang depan sekolah. Namun tidak lagi dugaan atas alasan di balik pemberian Sasha itu terlintas di pikiran Jean saat di pertemuan-pertemuan serupa mereka selanjutnya Sasha tetap memberikan hal yang sama. Tak urung bibir Jean yang gatal penasaran ingin bertanya pun bersuara pada akhirnya.

"Oi Braush, kenapa kau selalu memberiku permen payung saat hujan begini sih?"

Yang ditanya balik menatap Jean dengan tatapan polosnya yang dikedip-kedipkan beberapa kali. Melepas kulumannya pada sebatang permen payung di bibirnya, kemudian Sasha balik bertanya,

"Kalau Jean lihat hujan dan tempat ini Jean ingat apa?"

"Kalau situasi begini sih, jadi permen payung."

"Kalau lihat permen payung, Jean jadi ingat apa?"

Si laki-laki Perancis berpikir sejenak. Hujan, berteduh dan permen payung. Kombinasi yang mengingatkannya pada …

"Kau?"

"Nah! Itu jawaban pertanyaanmu," jawab Sasha santai sambil kemudian dengan khidmat kembali melanjutkan aksi mengulum permen payungnya.

Heh? Jadi Sasha ingin diingat Jean melalui permen payung?

* * *

**.:*:.**

* * *

Tidak ada yang salah pada Sasha sebagai seorang gadis kecuali ketidakpeduliannya yang berlebihan pada penampilan. Rambut coklat panjang yang selalu dikuncir kuda asal-asalan lengkap dengan bau khas dapur dan sisa roti yang kerap menempel di pipi gembilnya menjadi alasan utama kata cantik jarang dilontarkan oleh spesies lawan jenisnya ketika bertemu dengannya.

Padahal kalau saja Sasha mau merawat dirinya sedikit saja, banyak kaum lelaki akan membuka matanya selebar mungkin bagi seorang Sasha Braush. Minimal merapikan rambutnya dan sedikit semprotan parfum bunga-bungaan milik Christa akan membuatnya menjadi salah satu _heroine_ incaran ratusan jiwa adam di muka bumi.

Tapi demi segala jenis spesies kue yang pernah masuk ke perut Sasha, gadis itu sama sekali tidak pernah berpikiran untuk me-_make over_ dirinya sendiri. Baginya bau dapur dan roti adalah jodoh seumur hidupnya.

Tak perlu khawatir akan kehabisan stok laki-laki untuk didampingi di hari tua. Karena toh Sasha sudah menemukan orang yang akan disambutnya dengan ucapan 'Okaeri' ketika kata 'Tadaima' bergaung di ujung pintu depan rumahnya. Laki-laki yang menemukan kecantikan Sasha di tengah hiruk pikuk tumpukan bahan masakan dan bau roti di dapur kesayangan Sasha.

Ucapkan terima kasih kepada Jean Kirschtein, laki-laki yang akan menurunkan darah Perancis-nya pada anak cicit Sasha nantinya.

* * *

**.:*:.**

* * *

Meja Sasha ramai lagi. Memang selalu begitu setiap bel makan siang berteriak tujuh oktaf menimbulkan serentak teriakan hore dari sudut-sudut sekolah. Khusus untuk gadis berambut coklat itu mejanya tidak akan sampai hitungan menit akan ramai dikunjungi teman-temannya.

Jangan heran karena gadis yang kedatangannya baru terhitung dalam turus bulan di sekolah itu memang unik. Sikapnya yang kelewat polos menjadikan daya tarik sendiri bagi yang lain. Lagi juga Sasha tipe orang yang tidak pernah kehabisan topik untuk diperbincangkan.

Siang kali ini meja Sasha heboh dengan celoteh Sasha tentang pengibaratan warna rambut dengan jenis makanan atau bahan makan versi Sasha Braush. Dengan tak segan gadis itu mengatakan warna rambut Christa yang membuatnya ingin segera berlari ke kedai Ramen karena warna pirangnya mengingatkan Sasha pada mie ramen (jangan lupakan reaksi Ymir setelah itu yang seperti ingin menelan Sasha hidup-hidup). Juga warna rambut Eren yang membuat Sasha reflek ingin menjilatnya karena imajinasinya tentang rambut coklat Eren yang senada dengan warna selai kacang kesukaannya (perlu dicatat Mikasa langsung memakaikan syal merahnya ke kepala Eren pasca aksi-hampir-jilat tadi).

Sampai akhirnya tiba giliran warna rambut Jean yang menjadi objek 'tafsir' Sasha. Laki-laki itu tidak kelihatan terlalu antusius, tapi didengarkannya juga celotehan Sasha.

"Aku paling suka rambut Jean! Warnanya coklat lembut keabuan, mengingatkanku pada ladang gandum tempat asalku dulu. Rasanya seperti bernostalgia kalau melihatnya, kalau bisa sih aku ingin memiliki Jean lengkap dengan rambut gandumnya. Sepertinya menyenangkan!" ujar Sasha dengan senyum polosnya dan sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa kalimatnya yang terakhir menimbulkan keambiguan tingkat kolosal.

Cukup sangat ambigu untuk membuat Jean tertarik dengan usul itu dan membayangkan dia beserta miniatur dirinya kelak akan membangun ladang gandum imajiner untuk Sasha. (_if you know what I mean_)

* * *

**.:*:.**

* * *

Sungguh, jika bukan demi panggilan tanpa terima tolakan yang dilontarkan Sasha di telepon tadi siang mungkin Jean masih akan sibuk berjibaku dengan laporan di kantornya. Masih bergumul dengan pekerjaannya yang seperti tidak pernah lelah merongrong waktu luangnya. Melelahkan sekali memang menjadi pekerja kantoran dengan rutinitas itu-itu saja. Sering Jean berpikir untuk menghajar pekerjaan di kantornya itu jika saja lembaran kertas-kertas yang setia menumpuk di mejanya itu berwujud manusia.

Jadi yah, sepertinya Jean harus berterima kasih pada Sasha yang setengah mati membuatnya jengkel karena terus-terusan merengek minta ditemui setelah jam pulang kantor. Padahal niatnya Jean mau lembur lagi hari ini. Tapi jeritan tidak terima Sasha membuatnya urung untuk tetap lembur.

Maka disini lah dia sekarang, tepat di depan apartemen Sasha dengan muka kucel memencet bel masuk. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Jean untuk melihat muka bahagia Sasha menyambutnya di ambang pintu. Kemudian menyuruhnya masuk dan mempersilahkan Jean duduk di sofa favoritnya.

Jean tidak bersuara, hanya tatapan menuntut yang dihadiahkan pada Sasha sebagai wujud protes akan ketidakjelasan aksi Sasha di telepon tadi siang. Bukannya duduk dan menjelaskan gadis dengan bola mata bercorak coklat itu justru melesatkan diri ke dapur dan kembali dengan secangkir coklat panas yang mengepul beserta roti hangat sebagai kudapan. Sementara dirinya sendiri beralih ke balik punggung Jean dan memberikan pijatan halus di bahu tegap laki-laki itu.

"Oi oi, aku tidak memintamu merayuku sekarang."

"Jean pasti lelah lembur terus, makanya aku minta Jean kesini. Kalau aku tidak merengek habis-habisan seperti tadi tidak ada jaminan kau akan kesini kan? Dasar! Jangan bandel dan nikmati saja coklatnya sebelum nanti kuhabiskan rotinya duluan!"

Sebuah rentetan hardikan dari Sasha dan entah kenapa Jean tersenyum. Ah, jadi memang Sasha sengaja membatalkan acara lemburnya tadi. Rasa-rasanya gadisnya itu seperti tengah merajuk, tapi justru Jean yang dimanjakan seperti ini. Pasti ada maksud implisit dibalik perilaku randomnya ini.

"Kangen aku ya?"

"Memangnya kau tidak?"

Jean tersenyum. Kangen, _kok_.

**==fin==**

Halooo 0/

Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom **SnK**. Maaf ya kalau abals (dan emang abals). Lagi pengen bikin fluff dan entah kenapa JeanSasha yang langsung terlintas di kepala. Terlepas dari kecintaan saya sama **Jean Kirschtein** (namamu belibet yah abang ganteng -_-) yang tsundere abis :p , menurut saya JeanSasha itu pair unyu haha :p Emang crack sih, tapi mereka chara dengan karakter yang asyik buat dieksplor terutama buat fluff gini (menurut saya sih hoho). Beteway, maaf kalo banyak OOC-nya itu semata karena tuntutan genre /?

Okee, last words : salam kenal yah semuanyaaa ! *kibar syal Mikasa*

**020913, inmrskirschteinmode**

**allihyun.**


End file.
